User talk:Promethius20
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Babylon Project! Thanks for your edit to the World War III page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Radagast83 (Talk) 16:23, July 18, 2012 Answering your link questions, and an important request ::To create links to existing articles, type the name of the article. If you are working in Visual mode (see the tab on the upper right hand side of any editing page), click the chain icon on the upper left; in the dialog box that pops up, the name of the target page will come up automatically if you typed the name correctly. Click OK if everything looks right. If you are working in Source mode (the tab next to Visual), put two brackets (this kind of bracket ) on both sides of the word; if the word is typed correctly, the wiki will generate a link to the page that has that title. ::To create links to new articles, go to an older page that is related to the new page, and follow the instructions above. ::As you continue to work on the Babylon Project Wiki, please take time to fix your grammar, vocabulary, spelling, punctuation, and other problems before you post anything. We certainly appreciate your enthusiasm for the wiki, and we certainly need that kind of energy to help it grow. However, your posts have too many mistakes. It would take too much time for other editors to track down and revise all of them, and unfortunately, if new visitors to the wiki see these kinds of frequent errors, they won't take the wiki seriously and will ignore us. Thanks! -- BlueResistance 20:24, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Promethius20, I asked you politely to correct your writing before posting to this wiki. Sadly, your only response was to alter my talk page message to you--not only is this considered rude behavior on any wiki, but your alteration was incorrect--and to continue posting with frequent and obvious errors. Logging out of your account and continuing to make changes to articles under an IP address doesn't hide the fact that it is you, since the pattern of mistakes (for example, writing "artical" instead of "article") and the frequency of the posts mirrors what you were doing yesterday when you were logged in as Promethius20. Take a few minutes to revise before posting. All good writers go back to what they've written and make changes before showing it to an audience. No one said that you have to post something immediately after you finish typing it--this isn't a race. If you need help revising these problems, then please look around. There's no shame in asking a friend or family member near you, or even someone you know and trust online, to assist you. However, if you continue to throw these problems at other wiki users to clean up for you, then I will have to consider treating any changes that you make as vandalism and simply undoing (deleting) them. -- BlueResistance (talk) 17:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) After 6 months of diliberation on your proposal to create new articals/articles/pages iv decided to stup down from this position. im not going to be a Page creator instede im going to be merely a consultant position and edit pre-exsiting pages. or ask for topics to be discused if something i feel is wrong about a pre-exsiting page. i hope that my re-fusal to create new pages does not offend you. also have a great February !. Promethius20 (talk) 23:37, February 4, 2013 (UTC)